


Composure

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他问你是否想念他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Composure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012157) by [sareli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareli/pseuds/sareli). 



他问你是否想念他。另外那个他。那个遗落在属于你的时间线的人。

“即便非常遗憾，我得承认，”你小心开口，按抑住固执地用尘粉掩盖却蠢蠢欲动的那些念头。“在我离开原本的时间线，另一个你已失去多年。”

这并未能打发他，但你也没有这样奢望过，不是么？

“我问的不是这个，”他轻声说道，那蓝色的眼里涂上令你不安的坚决。

也许有人感到迷惑，为什么你要如此回避这个问题。你当然知道适才的回答算不上一个真正的答案。这不可能满足他，无论是在哪一个平行宇宙。这一点你是可以肯定的。

可每当牵扯到Jim，你总是无法确定自己能保持冷静。

曾经有过你完全失去控制的时候，无可奈何地任由失去他的苦痛穿肠而过，游走在每一根血管，将你心底的什么撕裂，留下无法修补的伤。他的离去毁掉的那部分已不再疼痛，偶尔却依然让你感觉到余下的心悸，每次呼吸都是折磨。

那些日子至今已逐渐减少，也相隔甚远。好几年内你都没有再感受过。但你记得清晰。你从未遗忘那种感觉，就如你永远不会遗忘他的存在。

漫长的时光中，宇宙总是那么空茫。绝望或者愉悦，苦痛或慰藉，都不在其中。它并不伤人，却也不热心。空洞，寥落，依稀令人想起织女四星，即便在那度过的时间寥寥无几。它甚至放射出一种寒冷，让你……心生渴望。

渴望什么？你非常清楚，每日都希翼着。

你正要一吐为快，让着一切重见天日；在你失去他之后想要告诉Jim，却再也不能的所有，所以你才让他远离你的心绪，尘封自己的情感，随着认识你的人愈来愈少……

可他并不是Jim。这个在你面前，蓝色眼睛的男孩并不是你的Jim。事实上，你特地总把他叫做James，因为Jim是他永远无法，也不会成为的人，你的Jim。你必须谨记这点，不然便会被情绪蒙蔽。

这时，你似乎才回过神来，目光锁定面前James Kirk那双担忧，令人沉醉的蓝色双眼，一如以往。

这个简单的事实吓坏了年轻的James。他不是你的Jim——不是！——但你依然一眼看出，接下来的话语会将他吓得半死。

“是的，”你终于开口，轻轻地，语气中的沉着被苦痛所覆盖。“在我一息尚存的每天。”


End file.
